


A morning with the master and the slaves

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [33]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mornings, No Smut, Slave Harry, Slave Louis, Slave Niall, Slave Sophia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: A normal morning Liam and the slaves before going to work





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little story I wrote of anyone is interested. I like it when people are interested in this world. Of you have any questions, please let me know in the comments and I would be happy to answer x

It was a regular morning for Liam Payne. He woke up alone in his bed, ready to start the day as he had to go to work. He got up from his bed and yawned, wanting to get back to bed, but he knew he needed to get breakfast and wake up the slaves. Usually, he had one of the slaves in his bed for the night. But last night, He put an old top and tracksuit bottoms on, intending to get ready for work after breakfast and left his room, going to see his slaves. 

He first went into Louis's room, his oldest slave. He opened the door to see the bed empty but the shower running from the bathroom. Liam heard the shower come off as Louis came back into his room, dripping wet and wearing a towel. "Morning Tommo." Liam said smiling at the boy. "Morning master." Louis replied, going over to the older man and kissing him.

"How are you this morning baby?" Liam asked as he noticed Louis looked quite pale. "I'm fine, just a little tired." Louis said. "Are you sure? You look pale." Liam said. "I'm fine master, honestly." Louis said. "Ok well just make sure you drink plenty of water today baby." Liam said as Louis nodded. "Now get ready, breakfast will be served soon." Liam then kissed Louis and left the room.

He went to Sophia's room next, his only female slave. He opened the door to see his girl wide awake and getting some clothes on. "Morning love." He said as Sophia turned around and smiled at her master. "Morning master, hope you are well this morning." She said as she looked over her outfit, just a top and leggings. Liam noticed her zip was undone so he went over and zip her up, seeing her scars on her back.

They were scars from a past master who had whipped her harshly. "You know, I think we will need more cream for you back, just to try to get rid of them scars." Liam said feeling sorry for his girl. "It's fine master, they don't hurt or anything." Sophia replied as Liam gave her a kiss. "Finish getting ready, breakfast will be soon." Liam said as he left the room.

He next went to Niall's room, his irish slave, finding the boy at his desk writing something. "Niall?" Liam asked making the boy look up. "Morning master." Niall replied. "What are you doing?" Liam asked going to the desk, it looked like homework. "Well the tutor wanted me to write an essay about world war 2 and it's due today."

Liam sighed. "Niall what have I told you about leaving homework till the last minute?" Liam said as Niall looked down. "Sorry master." The boy replied as Liam kissed him. "Get ready for breakfast and you can finish this later." Liam said as Niall just nodded, watching his master leave the room.

He finally went to Harry's room, his youngest slave. He opened the door to see the boy still fast asleep in his bed, looking quite content. Liam smiled as he walked over to the boy, seeing him look so peaceful. "Kitten, time to get up." Liam whispered as Harry groaned, eventually opening his eyes to see his master. "Hi daddy." Harry said happily, hugging the older man.

"Morning, are you ok this morning?" Liam asked as Harry nodded, still wanting to stay in bed. "Tired." Harry replied snuggling closer to Liam. "Well baby, you need to get to get up and start the day. Breakfast will be ready soon." Liam said as Harry groaned and got up. "See you down there baby." Liam said kissing the boy and leaving the room. 

Liam got to the dining room, where he saw Caroline the chef putting breakfast out. "Morning Liam how are you today?" Caroline asked. "Fine how are you?" Liam's asked. "I'm good. I've made you all an English breakfast, everything are on separate plates so you can help your selves." The chef said. "Thank you Caroline." Liam said as he say down and poured his cup of coffee.

Just then, the slaves came in all saying hello to their master as they sat down and helped themselves to the food. Liam had told them he would be at work today for a few hours. He also told them their tutor would be here today. They all nodded, knowing each of them would be on their best behaviour when their master was gone. 

After breakfast, Liam went back into his room to get ready for work. He had a long shower, getting himself prepared for the long day ahead. When he got out, he dried his whole body and styled his hair. He got out a light grey suit that fit him very well. He looked at himself in the large mirror, he felt happy at the age of 33 he still had the appearance of a younger man. He knew soon he would age but for now he wanted to enjoy his youth.

Liam walked down stairs were his slaves were waiting to say goodbye. He kissed each one, telling them he would be back soon and to have a good day. They said goodbye as Liam left, got in his car and drove to is office. Liam felt happy as he drove to work, seeing his four slaves before he left, knowing they were the four most important people in his life. He couldn't be more grateful to have them in his life and even when he spent just the morning with them, it made the rest of the day much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy x


End file.
